staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Grudnia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5552 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5552); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Buli - Kaszlący pingwin, odc. 108 (Le Pingouin qui tousse); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:50 Paco, Nouky i Lola - Polowanie na cienie, odc. 19 (La hasse aux ombres); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:20 Buli - Dziura, odc. 95 (Le Trou); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:25 Pinky i Perky - Już świętaaa!!, odc. 23 (It's Christmaaaas!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:40 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn 09:55 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 10:20 Rezydencja - odc. 37 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 10:50 Rezydencja - odc. 38 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2312; teleturniej muzyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Mordercza broń - Wspólne łowy (Ultimate Killers) - txt str.777 29'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 13:25 Wędrowcy. Wigilia 2010 24'; film dokumentalny 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1803; telenowela TVP 14:25 Klan - odc. 2191 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:30 Glee - odc. 14 (Hell - O); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5553 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5553); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1804; telenowela TVP 18:00 Klan - odc. 2192 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2313; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Wspaniała przygoda Mtambo, odc. 37 (Mtambos Amazing Adventure!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Hit na piątek - Zakręcony piątek (Freaky Friday) - txt str.777 92'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:15 James Bond w Jedynce - Pozdrowienia z Moskwy (From Russia with Love) - txt str.777 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1963) 00:15 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Przypadek Harolda Cricka (Stranger Than Fiction) 108'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2006) 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 14 (Hell - O); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23; serial TVP 06:10 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 8/12; serial TVP 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 329 Uprowadzenie; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.02, 9.06, 9.44, 10.18, 10.21; Panorama: 9.35; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16 10:55 Obok nas; magazyn 11:25 Sztuka życia - odc.27; magazyn 11:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 674 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 72 Tajemnica sukcesu 12:50 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Pomorze; widowisko muzyczne 13:45 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Mazowsze; widowisko muzyczne 14:45 Siedlisko - odc. 7/9; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:10 Pogoda 16 05 16:20 Good morning, Lenin! 49'; film dokumentalny 17:15 Kultura, głupcze (15); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:20 Polska bez fikcji - dekalog... po Dekalogu - Siódme 26'; cykl dokumentalny 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 465 - Przyjacielska przysługa; serial TVP 21:10 Nie ma mocnych - txt str.777 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974) 22:55 Alibi na piątek - Domino (Domino) 122'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja, USA (2005) 01:00 Zróbmy sobie wnuka 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003) 02:25 Niespokojne serca (Wild hearts) 80'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 03:50 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 10 Na wojnie jak to na wojnie; serial TVP 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:18 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 171; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:52 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Jak zostać Świętym Mikołajem (Becoming Santa); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:11 Forum - wydanie 171; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:25 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:16 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:27 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 47 (odc. 47); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:06 Reportaż TVP INFO - Bezpieczne EURO; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:22 Forum - wydanie 171; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 51 - Fotografia Kirlianowska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:10 TV Market 07:25 Przygody Animków (41) 07:55 Scooby-Doo 2 (13) 08:25 Pinky i Mózg (52) 08:55 Rodzina zastępcza: Wielka wygrana (85) 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Rodzina patologiczna (86) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Węgierski łącznik (78) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Tożsamość Mariana (138) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Intryga (158) 11:30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya (36) - reality show 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (12) - talk show 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami (66) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1410) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (17) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Ukradziona przyszłość (159) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (76) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1411) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (214) 20:05 Świąteczna gorączka - komedia (USA,1996) 22:00 Kult - thriller (Niemcy,USA,2006) 00;05 Koszmar na przedmieściach - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2004) 02:00 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Zza kamery... (59) 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Prosto w serce (195) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1528) 11:35 Magda M. (49) 12:35 Bez śladu 5 (24-ost.) 13:35 Mango 13:50 Sąd rodzinny 14:45 Detektywi: Włamywacze 15:20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Porządek 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Pyszczą na mnie - 'patol, wypłosz, krezol!' 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Prosto w serce (196-ost.) 18:25 Julia (1) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Happy Feet: Tupot małych stóp - film animowany (Australia,USA,2006) 22:10 Gwiezdny pył - film fantasy (USA,Wielka Brytania,2007) 00:30 Misja: Moskwa - film sensacyjny (Rosja,2006) 02:20 Kuba Wojewódzki 03:15 Arkana magii 04:25 Rozmowy w toku: Pyszczą na mnie - 'patol, wypłosz, krezol!' 05:20 Nic straconego TV 4 04:25 Gość "Wydarzeń" 04:35 To był dzień 05:25 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:50 Na południe (46) 06:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:25 Gliniarz i prokurator (76) 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Triumf miłości (125) 10:25 Mój grzech (59) 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (76) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Mój grzech (60) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (77) 17:00 Digimon (51) 17:30 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (17) 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (77) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (48) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (24) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (25) 22:00 Zwierzęta - czego nie widać (2) 23:00 Mścicielka - film erotyczny 00:50 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 01:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:45 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:55 To był dzień 03:45 To był dzień na świecie 04:10 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 07:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 08:40 Awantura o Basię - film obyczajowy (Polska,1959) 10:30 Pszczółka Maja (23) 11:00 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (2) 11:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (21) 12:00 Śpiąca królewna - film familijny (Niemcy,2008) 14:00 Magiczna bransoletka - film familijny (USA,2007) 15:00 Jerry Springer Show - talk show 16:00 7 krasnoludków - historia prawdziwa - komedia (Niemcy,2004) 17:00 Wydział śledczy RIS 2 (14) 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Junior TV: Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (9) 19:00 Junior TV: Flintstonowie (65) 19:30 Junior TV: Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (7) 20:00 Świąteczna pułapka - film familijny (USA,2002) 22:00 Czas zemsty - film sensacyjny (USA,Aruba,2003) 00:00 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Z archiwum policji (13) - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Dyżur (35) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 04:40 Na Wspólnej (1202) 05:10 B jak Brzydula (346) 05:40 B jak Brzydula (347) 06:10 X Factor (6) 07:35 Ostry dyżur (21) 08:35 Czerwony orzeł 2 (6/18) 09:45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (10) 10:50 Mango 12:25 Detektyw Monk (16-ost.) 13:25 X Factor (7) 14:45 Czerwony orzeł 2 (7/18) 16:00 Ostry dyżur (22) 17:00 Przyjaciele (4) 17:30 Przyjaciele (5) 18:00 Detektyw Monk (1) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (11) 20:00 Piątkowy relaks: Rok bez Mikołaja - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2006) 21:55 Firefox - film sensacyjny (USA,1982) 00:25 Mentalista (1) 01:25 Arkana magii 03:30 W roli głównej: Joanna Senyszyn (2) - talk show 04:00 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Chylińska (3) - talk show 04:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Eczacibasi Vitra Stambuł - MC-Carnaghi Villa Cortese 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Eczacibasi Vitra Stambuł - MC-Carnaghi Villa Cortese 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Magazyn Liga 10:00 Sport Flash 10:30 Atleci 10:50 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Trentino PlanetWin365 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Trentino PlanetWin365 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Volley Bergamo - 2004 Tomis Constanta 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Volley Bergamo - 2004 Tomis Constanta 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: BRE Banca Lannutti Cuneo - Stade Poitevin Poitiers 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: BRE Banca Lannutti Cuneo - Stade Poitevin Poitiers 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Magazyn alpejski 18:30 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie dowolnym 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Trans World Sport 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Mt Claremont - waga junior ciężka: Krzysztof Włodarczyk - Danny Green 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - Scavolini Pesaro 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - Scavolini Pesaro 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Wyścigi endurance: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w SuperEnduro w Łodzi 00:00 Sport Flash 00:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 01:00 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dance Chart 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Weekend z Jankesem 09:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 15:00 Hot plota 16:00 Top 5 16:30 Klipy Non Stop 17:00 Multipremier 17:30 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Dance Chart Top 20 23:00 ImprESKA 01:00 Klipy Non Stop TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:15 Dzień się budzi; program rozrywkowy; reż.:Jerzy Kleyny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Piosenki festiwalu Sopot 64 - Gotta move. To nie ja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Najeźdźcy z Marsa (Invaders from Mars) 78'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1953); reż.: William Cameron Menzies; wyk.:Hillary Brooke, Leif Erickson, Jimmy Hunt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Eugeniusz Bodo - za winy niepopełnione 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Janicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Stryj (Uncle) 6'; film animowany kraj prod.Australia (1996); reż.:Adam Elliot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Listy przebojów, klipy i komercja (Welcome to the 80's/ Charts, clips and commerce); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 14:15 Sekrety (Tajnosti) 93'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY, Słowacja (2007); reż.:Alice Nellis; wyk.:Iva Bittová, Ivan Franek, Marta Issová; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Agata Szymczewska gra "Tzigane" Maurycego Ravela; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Harleyem do nieba (Riding for Jesus) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2011); reż.:Sabrina Varani; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Przekładaniec 35'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela, Ryszard Filipski, Tadeusz Pluciński, Anna Prucnal, Jerzy Zelnik, Piotr Wysocki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 David Fray gra koncerty fortepianowe Mozarta (cz. 2) (David Fray - Mozart Piano Concertos 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Miniatury muzyczne - Stanisław Soyka "Czas nas uczy pogody"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wojna domowa (Easy Virtue) 92'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2008); reż.:Stepeh Elliott; wyk.:Kristin Scott Thomas, Jessica Biel, Colin Firth; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Hallam Foe (Hallam Foe) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:David Mackenzie; wyk.:Jamie Bell, Sophia Myles, Ciarán Hinds, Jamie Sives; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Kino nocne - Na koniec świata - txt str.777 104'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Justyna Steczkowska, Aleksander Domagarow, Joanna Żółkowska, Tadeusz Szymków, Dariusz Toczek, Maciej Kozłowski, Lech Łotocki, Izabela Kuna; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO 02:30 E. S. T. w klubie Blue Note; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.12.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Sonda - Chwast; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Czas honoru - odc. 36 "Ostatnia runda" - txt str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Bez komentarza - Lech Wałęsa prezydentem (1990); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Wehikuł czasu - Wizyta u Gniewosza Długim zwanego; program edukacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Czerwińsk nad Wisłą - zapomniany świat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Ex Libris - 71; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Spór o historię - Stanisław August Poniatowski: patriota czy zdrajca?; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - txt str.777 56'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Janusz Kłosiński, Ryszarda Hanin, Marek Frąckowiak, Małgorzata Potocka, Janina Sokołowska, Jerzy Turek, Stanisław Tym, Ludwik Benoit, Hanna Bedryńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Errata do biografii - Melchior Wańkowicz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Podłazy - godne święta na Podhalu; reż.:Barbara Peszt Królikowska, Irena Wollen; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 O dwóch takich co uciekli; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Historia i ludzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 56; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Ex Libris - 71; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu - "Dzieci ukradzione przez Hitlera"; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Bez komentarza - Wigilie polskie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Intenowani pl.; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Czas honoru - odc. 37 "Pocztówka z Hajfy" - txt str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sonda - A la carte; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.12.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Misja Gryf - Borne Sulinowo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Krzyż Walecznych 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Jerzy Turek, Stanisław Milski, Władysław Dewoyno, Aleksander Fogiel, Bronisław Pawlik, Andrzej May, Henryk Hunko, Grażyna Staniszewska, Adolf Chronicki, Zbigniew Cybulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 56; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:45 Świadkowie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Kalina; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sosiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.12.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Rezydencja - odc. 31; telenowela TVP 06:35 Przyjdź Panie Jezu; reportaż 07:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 101; serial TVP 08:00 Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 4 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005) 08:05 Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 5 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005) 08:15 Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 6 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005) 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.02, 9.06, 9.44, 10.18, 10.21; Panorama: 9.35; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16 11:00 Fani; reportaż 11:20 Opole 2009 na bis /20/; koncert 11:35 Nasze twarze - producent (producent); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2010) 11:45 Smaki polskie - Wigilia; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1792; telenowela TVP 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 330* Do seminarium, łotrze 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 858; serial TVP 14:10 Polonia 24 14:55 Kobiety w rocku 54'; koncert 15:55 Grudzień 70. Interesy władzy 52'; film dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Śpiewnik Polaka - pieśni ludowe i ze śpiewnika babuni 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1792; telenowela TVP 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 31 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 32 - Rajd rowerowy (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (11) 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 460 - Obce ciało; serial TVP 22:05 Polonia 24 22:50 Uwaga - Premiera! - Wszystko będzie dobrze - txt str.777 97'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007) 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1792; telenowela TVP 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 32 - Rajd rowerowy (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Pogoda 02:15 Instynkt - odc. 3* - "Złamane serce"; serial kryminalny TVP 03:05 Polonia 24 03:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (46); widowisko rozrywkowe 04:45 Grudzień 70. Interesy władzy 52'; film dokumentalny 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Wygraj z kontuzją - kolano cz. I; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Anwil Włocławek - Energa Czarni Słupsk; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 11:30 Lubański... legenda futbolu - txt str.777; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - Wisła Kraków; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 EUROmagazyn - .; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Tenis stołowy - Polish Masters - Płock; STEREO, 16:9 16:45 Sportowa debata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Sportowa debata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - Zastal Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 5 lat TVP Sport - transmisje; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Dzieci Mniejszego Księcia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn : PLK: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - Zastal Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:15 Sygnały dnia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:30 Duch w dom odc.5/8 - Kobiece emocje; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Sygnały dnia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Zmruż oczy - txt str.777 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Ola Prószyńska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Andrzej Chyra, Andrzej Mastalerz, Rafał Guźniczak, Jerzy Rogalski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Ryszard Orlik, Rafał Walentowicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Rezydencja - odc. 38 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Wielka woda - Film o profesorze Macieju Gliwiczu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Nocne ptaki 68'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Domalik; wyk.:Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Ewa Isajewicz - Telega, Wiesław Komasa, Mirosław Guzowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Przybyli ułani - txt str.777 57'; film TVP; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Zawrócony 78'; film TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat, Marek Frąckowiak, Stanisław Górka, Henryk Bista, Zofia Rysiówna, Anna Waszczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Tajemnice Watykanu odc.8 - Papieskie antyki; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 3/7 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Pestka - txt str.777 87'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edward Żentara; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Głęboka woda - odc. 3/13 "Kultowy nauczyciel" - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Chichot losu - odc. 2/13 - Tercet egzotyczny - txt str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 16/16 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Focused - Spotkanie na szczycie w Kapadocji (West meets East, Mt. bike, Capadocia); cykl reportaży kraj prod.USA (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 465 - Przyjacielska przysługa; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Tehroun (Tehroun) 96'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Nader Homayoun; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Samowolka - txt str.777 61'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Aleksander Gawek, Paweł Iwanicki, Mariusz Jakus, Krzysztof Zaleski, Michal Żebrowski, Renata Dancewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Pornografia (Pornografia) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2003); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Adam Ferency, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Sandra Samos, Kazimierz Mazur, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 07:10 Lokatorzy - odc. 195 (237) Zmowa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 273; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:50 Komediantka - odc. 3/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 196 (233) Kobiety to lubią; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 197 (244) Cierpienia miłosne; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 11:25 Ranczo - odc. 42 - Śluby i rozstania - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Ranczo - odc. 43 - Agent - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 M jak miłość - odc. 274; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 198 (243) Pogromcy zwierząt; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 199 (248) Życzę miłego dnia!; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Ranczo - odc. 44 - Polityka i czary - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Ranczo - odc. 45 - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Rezydencja - odc. 38 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Wiedźmy - odc. 7/13 - Niebezpieczne związki - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Cudowne lata - odc. 14 Hiroshima, Mon Frere (Wonder Years s. II ep. 8 Hiroshima, Mon Frere); serial kraj prod.USA (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Cudowne lata - odc. 15 Ofermy (Wonder Years s. II ep. 9 Loosiers); serial kraj prod.USA (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Komediantka - odc. 3/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Ranczo - odc. 46 - Dzieci śmieci - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Ranczo - odc. 47 - W samo południe - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Czas honoru - odc. 15 "Na Serbii" s. II - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Czas honoru - odc. 16 "Oficer z Berlina" s. II - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak zdobyć chłopaka w 258 dni. - odc. 80 (Ciega a citas ep. 80); telenowela kraj prod.Argentyna (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku